Optoelectronic components on an organic basis, for example an organic light emitting diode (OLED), are being increasingly widely used in general lighting, for example as a surface light source. A conventional organic optoelectronic component, for example an OLED, may include an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. The organic functional layer system includes one or a plurality of emitter layer(s) in which electromagnetic radiation is generated, one or a plurality of charge generating layer structure(s) each composed of two or more charge generating layers (CGL) for charge generation, and one or a plurality of electron blocking layer(s), also designated as hole transport layer(s) (HTL), and one or a plurality of hole blocking layer(s), also designated as electron transport layer(s) (ETL), in order to direct the current flow.
In a conventional electronic ballast unit for a light emitting diode, two additional contacts are provided on the printed circuit board of the electronic ballast unit alongside the contacts for energizing the light emitting diode, to which additional contacts the electrical resistor calculated for a determined universal ballast unit is already connected during the LED and electronic system placement. Consequently, for the operation of the light emitting diode, the user need only connect the latter to the ballast unit. The electronic ballast unit measures the electrical resistance and, in accordance with a conversion formula, provides a current having a correlated current intensity at the output for the light emitting diode of the electronic ballast unit.
Organic light emitting diodes can be formed in a multiplicity of configurations, for example with a wide variety of technologies, materials, sizes and shapes. This results in a multiplicity of different rated currents for the multiplicity of organic light emitting diodes. Each configuration from the multiplicity of organic light emitting diodes can be operated with a different rated current. On account of the multiplicity of configurations of organic light emitting diodes, individual configurations can have for example operating currents that are unusual in LED technology, for example an operating current of 123 mA or the like. In order that the rated current is approximately identical in the multiplicity of organic light emitting diodes, electronic ballast units with an adjustable output current intensity or output voltage are required.
The individually adjustable electronic ballast unit of a conventional inorganic light emitting diode is conventionally used for operating an organic light emitting diode. Such an electronic ballast unit provides an electrical current in a wide current intensity range and can permit any arbitrary current intensity value or at least finely gradated current intensity values in this range.
From the viewpoint of users, an organic light emitting diode should be able to be installed in a device or a component as simply as possible and without a deeper level of previous technical knowledge. Furthermore, the integration of the optoelectronic component into a device should not require any special outlay.
In one conventional method, it is necessary for the user of organic light emitting diodes to glean the required rated current intensity of the organic light emitting diode from the data sheet. The user then has to convert the rated current intensity into a resistance value by means of a formula or table. Afterward, the user has to approximate the resistance value to values of conventionally available resistors. Finally, the user has to correctly connect the resistor to the interface of the electronic ballast unit. Many users of organic light emitting diodes would like not to deal, or cannot deal, with this multiplicity of technical decisions or would like not to make the required technical effort, but rather prefer technically simple solutions, for example plug & play.
Even if the user can make these decisions and makes this effort, errors can potentially occur. By way of example, calculations may be erroneous, incorrect resistors may be used, for example incorrect resistors may be supplied or mounted; and/or the resistor may be contacted incorrectly. Incorrect resistance values may result in the organic light emitting diode being operated with an incorrect current. In general, the output current of the ballast unit is not remeasured after the current intensity has been set. As a result, an incorrectly set current may not be identified immediately, as a result of which the organic light emitting diode may be damaged.